Esperanza
by Saory Kazutaka
Summary: Sasuke comprendió que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, y que el ser que mas amas es y siempre sera un motivo por vivir shonen ai / drama


Bueno andaba leyendo un poco acerca del Tsunami en Japón y me contaron una historia, acerca de una pareja que se separo en el tsunami y se reencontraron después de que el estuvo buscándola como loco, asi que parte de aquello lo pase a este pequeño one-shot que espero que disfruten :3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece es del sensei Kishimoto-sama

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**ESPERANZA**

Tanto tiempo lo había ignorado, tanto tiempo huyo como un cobarde cuando se dio cuenta de esos sentimientos, tanto tiempo lo daño, cuantas veces lo vio llorar por el, se gano casi el odio de muchas personas, muchos le llamaban idiota, estúpido, por dejar ir a alguien que en verdad lo amaba, a alguien que era capaz de incluso dar su vida por el, cuantas veces escucho salir de su boca que lo amaba, que era todo para el, que quería ser parte de su vida, y cuantas veces el mismo sintió que lo necesita, que deseaba dejarle ser parte de esa vida, quería gritarle que también le amaba, cuantas veces lo pensó, y ahora…ahora todo aquello simplemente se quedaba en el olvido? No podía ser, no, no el, no ese rubio, el tenia que seguir vivo fuese donde fuese, el tenia que seguir vivo, el no podía morir así como así, el no podía simplemente abandonarlo, cuando le juro que estaría a su lado aun que el no le amara, por que ahora simplemente no aparecía? Por que? Se sentía tan idiota, tan mal, simplemente teniéndolo todo, no hablaba de dinero, no hablaba de poder, no hablaba de gloria, hablaba de amor, simplemente lo tenía en sus manos, tenia al amor de su vida en sus manos y ahora este amor, simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado…

Sasuke Uchiha un chico de 23 años, era el único heredero de las empresas Uchiha en Japón, siempre siendo admirado por todos, las chicas suspiraban por el, los chicos le admiraban y deseaban ser como el, pero todo aquello no le importaba al frio y desinteresado joven Uchiha, como el siempre decía estaba demasiado concentrado en liderar su empresa, ocupado en tantas cosas que hacer, como para hacer caso a ese tipo de trivialidades.

Cuando solo tenia 6 años sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, quedando solo al cuidado de su hermano Itachi que ya tenia la mayoría de edad, su hermano quiso darle todo lo mejor a Sasuke, pero al ser el heredero, simplemente no tenia tiempo para su hermano menor, si, podía darle todo, juguetes, lujos, buenas escuelas, pero Itachi olvido que Sasuke era un niño, y uno que perdió a sus padres, y necesitaba amor, cariño, por desgracia el mayor de los Uchiha no podía con todo. Los años pronto pasaron y se dio cuenta que su hermano menor simplemente se había vuelto frio, distante, arrogante, simplemente ya no era el Sasuke que conocía, ya no era su pequeño hermanito, aquel que siempre se le colgaba para que le mostrara a hacer esto y lo otro, aquel que se sentaba en sus piernas cuando quería que se le contara algún cuento, ya no era aquel pequeño niño de 6 años que sonreía abiertamente, su hermano ahora tenia 16 años, Itachi había decidido pasar mas tiempo con el pero aquello…fue demasiado tarde.

Itachi volvía de un viaje de negocios de E.U. estaba ansioso, deseaba pasar tiempo con Sasuke, ya había hablado con el y bueno también tenia pensado pasar unas buenas vacaciones con el, busco en varias hojas los diferentes lugares paradisiacos del lugar, oh si deberían llevar a ese amigo suyo Naruto-kun, ese chico siempre estaba al lado de Sasuke, y pese a que no había visto con buenos ojos aquella amistad, se dio cuenta que Naruto al menos, un poco lograba un cambio en su hermano y para Sasuke aun que no lo aceptara ese chico rubio era importante para el, quizás mas de lo que el o cualquiera piensan, si en definitiva lo llevaría, estaba sonriendo, todo estaría listo tan solo pisara Japón, sin embargo algo paso…

Las maquinas del avión en donde iban comenzaron a fallar, los motores no funcionaban, el pánico se hacia presente, los gritos cuando el avión ya caía en picada sobre el océano, y al final…el impacto mortal.

Nadie sobrevivió a tan fatal accidente, y bueno no hacia falta decir que era hora del funeral de Itachi, Sasuke estaba devastado, pero aquella devastación solo la mostro frente a Naruto, lloro tanto, había sido tan duro todo aquello, pero frente a los demás, la gente de negocios, sus supuestos amigos, ante todos, aparentaba una mascara fría, sin dolor aparente pese a la muerte de su hermano, aun que por dentro estaba que se derrumbaba.

Las cosas se complicaban mas, el aun era muy joven para tomar riendas de la empresa, pero supo dar a entender que el podía hacerlo, demostró su superioridad y mucha de esta fue ayuda de su rubio amigo, quien le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, fuerzas para demostrar que era Sasuke Uchiha, y que pese a la muerte de su hermano el podía hacer las cosas, quizás hasta mejores que el, Sasuke tenia todo el apoyo de Naruto, ambos eran huérfanos ahora y se apoyaban el uno al otro y la verdad los demás poco le importaban, de alguna forma sentía solo sincero a Naruto, hasta aquel día.

Había sido el cumpleaños de Sasuke, no era como que hiciera una gran fiesta por ello, es mas detestaba su cumpleaños, pero cierto rubio amigo suyo simplemente se encargaba de celebrárselo cada año, así que ya se esperaba que le llevara alguna tarta, un regalo que siempre era fuera de lugar, pues no era para nada algo que le gustase al joven Uchiha, pero a final de cuentas los aceptaba, aun cuidaba al perro que le había regalado hacia dos años y le había puesto de nombre Kyuubi, a quien se le ocurría un nombre así? Bueno solo a Naruto.

Cenaron ese día los dos solos, el azabache adoraba la presencia de Naruto y la adoraba por una simple razón, una vez Itachi le menciono que la persona con la que mas deseara estar seria la persona con la que pasaría toda su vida, y con la persona que deseaba estar era solo con Naruto, aquel rubio era muy especial para el, le gustaba su compañía y era con el único que podía ser el mismo, en pocas palabras lo amaba como a nadie, solo le importaba el y estaba seguro que para Naruto el también era especial, entonces por que?

Esa era la cuestión, por que su actitud? Por que cuando Naruto desesperado por que ya no aguantaba esos sentimientos por Sasuke dentro de el se lo confeso todo, y este lo miro como si fuera un apestoso, ese ceño fruncido, esa mirada fría, por que lo había corrido de su casa diciéndole que lo suyo jamás iba a poder ser? Lo dejo desamparado, sin lugar donde ir, Naruto no era asi de rico como Sasuke y este le había ofrecido su casa para vivir, pero aun así Naruto se fue, no culpaba a Sasuke de su reacción, bueno había sido tonto solo llegar y gritarle que lo amaba, que quería estar con el, ja pero que idiota había sido, y el chico simplemente se había ido a refugiarse en la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos Shikamaru.

Pero las cosas no mejoraron en nada, Sasuke le había dado trabajo a Naruto como su mano derecha, y el ambiente en el trabajo era deprimente, Sasuke lo trataba como si jamás lo hubiese conocido, Naruto deseaba hablar con el, pero este lo rechazaba, poco le faltaba como para echarlo a patadas de su oficina, era duro con el pobre rubio, lo maltrato una y otra vez y pese a eso, a las humillaciones que el azabache hacia a Naruto, este seguía a su lado, cuidando de el, viendo por el, diciéndole que aun que ahora lo odiara el siempre, siempre iba a estar a su lado, que lo iba a amar hasta el final de sus días, que no le importaba nada.

Cuando sus amigos le preguntaban por que se dejaba humillar tanto por Uchiha, Naruto solo sonreía, les miraba, suspiraba y decía:

_-Simplemente…por que el es todo para mi, y lo amo-_

Aquellas palabras dejaban a todos petrificados, el amor que el chico profesaba por Sasuke era el mas puro que cualquiera pudiera ver, y ese mal nacido solo lo humillaba y lo trataba como la peor escoria del mundo, todos los días iban a verlo, Naruto había caído enfermo por la depresión que sentía, ya no salía de su pequeño departamento que había rentado, renuncio a su trabajo, pero aun así todos los días le mandaba un mensaje de texto a Sasuke, deseándole buenos días, que estuviera bien y que siempre siguiera adelante, recordándole que solo estaba un poco enfermo que pronto volvería a su lado, dejaba también mensajes de voz y su voz se oía tan fresca como siempre y dándole ánimos.

Y por que no podía reaccionar, Sasuke estaba desesperado, quería ir a verlo, saber que estaba bien, pero por que no podía hacerlo? Por que? Su corazón dolía, la cabeza dolía, como le gritaban y le insultaban sus amigos diciéndole que era un idiota, y era verdad, se sentía peor que un idiota, por que si el mismo amaba a Naruto como a nadie, simplemente lo estaba tratando de esa forma? Por que no podía ir detrás de el y decirle que lo amaba, que por favor lo perdonara, que volviera con el, deseaba hacer feliz al dobe como de cariño le llamaba, quería retractarse de sus palabras, de esas dolorosas palabras que le había dicho, pero no podía y no sabia por que, demonios por que? Gritaba una ves tras otra sin saber la respuesta.

Entonces paso…la tierra comenzó a cimbrar, creyó que era producto de no haber comido nada en todo el día, pero no era así, escucho gritos y en un rato mas Sakura entro a su oficina asustada gritándole que era un terremoto, el azabache vio como caían los libros del estante en donde estaban, sus cosas caer del escritorio y su mismo escritorio moverse como si alguien estuviese sujetándolo de los extremos y le movieran con frenesí, los ventanales se rompieron en un estruendo que le helo la sangre, sintió la mano de Sakura tomar la suya y ambos salieron de ahí, afortunadamente estaban en el primer piso, todos los demás salieron junto con ellos del lugar, la gente de otros tanto también, el terremoto no paraba, escucha el pánico, los gritos de la gente, la histeria, vio gente correr, la luz se iba, los celulares no servían y el terremoto seguía aun, hasta que se detuvo, o al menos eso pareció hacer, el como muchos seguían mareados, noto como su lugar de trabajo tenia cuarteaduras, la policía no tardo nada en llegar, evitaron que todos entraran a cualquiera de los lugares que se veían dañados, entonces pensó en Naruto, saco el celular que tenia en su bolsillo pero nada, no había señal, ni una mísera línea que indicara que podía hacer una llamada, ni conexión a internet ni nada, necesitaba saber que Naruto estaba bien, necesitaba saber que el estaba vivo, sin pensarlo se echo a correr a dirección del lugar donde le había dicho que vivía, pero se encontró con una escena escalofriante en su camino, edificios caídos, edificios enormes con gran estructura en unos segundos habían ahora desaparecido, dejando solo escombros en su lugar, los parques que veía camino a su trabajo ya no estaban, las calles estaban llenos de escombros y los sonidos de autos, o de cómo la gente hablaba, habían sido cambiados por gritos, gente histérica, dolor, sufrimiento por todos lados, no había por donde pasar, había muertos, gente muerta que fue o atropellada por las ganas de escapar de quienes iban en auto, y esa misma gente que de seguro había chocado tras su huida, y eso que estaban en una zona céntrica.

Al pasar cerca de un lugar donde habían bomberos y policías, pudo escuchar la radio, hubo también un Tsunami en las costas de Japón, que abarco mucho territorio en especial la península de Oshika y las zonas mas afectadas fueron Aomori, Akita, Yamagata, Iwate, Miyagi y Fukushima. Escuchaba que las ultimas tres estaban en peor estado cuando escucho de Fukushima recordó que a Naruto le gustaba ir ahí, ese lugar le llamaba demasiado la atención, y Sasuke en una cortas vacaciones que habían tenido lo llevo ahí, mencionaban que ahora estaba siendo deshabitada ya que por el terremoto y Tsunami la zona nuclear del lugar estaba teniendo serios problemas y no podían controlarle, temían que explotara y todos estaban siendo evacuados.

Suspiro, las cosas no estaban bien, escucho como alguien lo alcanzaba, se trataba de Sakura e Ino, Sasuke solo dio indicaciones que como pudieran fueran directo a su casa, o llamaran, que hicieran algo, pero tenían que dar apoyo a las victimas, ambas chicas vieron la decisión en los ojos del azabache y la preocupación supieron a donde iba, y después de que estas asintieran Sasuke tomo camino nuevamente hasta el lugar donde Naruto estaba viviendo.

Pero cuando llego se encontró con que el lugar ya no existía, no había nada donde se suponía debería estar el departamento de Naruto, donde estaba el, la sangre se le helo, pero entonces escucho una voz.

-No estaba ahí-

Algo volvió a su cuerpo cuando volteo y se trataba de Kiba quien le hablaba, casi sonrió pero ver el rostro del moreno que le desviaba la mirada, estaba con el rostro sucio, las manos ensangrentadas, seguro que estuvo ayudando con la búsqueda, o a saber, pero su mirada no le gustaba, le pregunto que pasaba que le dijera donde estaba Naruto, Kiba se enojo con el, y le grito que era un idiota, que por que había dejado solo a Naruto y que Naruto era incluso mas idiota por haberse enamorado de el, el castaño cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sasuke no sabia que pasaba, sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho, algo no estaba bien, por que hablaba de Naruto y rompía en llanto, apretó los dientes, con angustia, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y tomo por los brazos a Kiba.

-Dime donde esta, dime donde se fue Naruto, dime Kiba!-

Exigía sacudiéndolo, viendo como este aun lloraba, y la respuesta que el otro le daba lo petrifico al instante, se dejo caer a su lado, con la respiración al principio agitada y después lenta, sentía algo atorarse a su cuello, y como sus mejillas se mojaban, estaba llorando, llorando a mares incluso mas que Kiba.

-Naruto…estaba triste, dijo que deseaba recordar cosas tuyas y de el…estaba débil y enfermo, pero aun así salió, dijo que había un lugar que deseaba visitar, Fukushima…Naruto se fue a Fukushima Sasuke, sabes lo que paso ahí no es cierto? No contesta su celular, se supone que no se iba a ir a la costa, debería contestar, debería dar señales de vida, las comunicaciones se reinstalaron, pero por que no llama, por que?

Había sido la respuesta del castaño que después rompía nuevamente en llanto, Sasuke no lo creía, Naruto se había ido a ese lugar, donde el Tsunami cayo y que ahora estaba siendo evacuado por la zona nuclear en la que se estaba convirtiendo, y se culpo, por que era su culpa, si el hubiese sido sincero con Naruto, si el hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos, si el hubiera abierto mejor su corazón a el, si hubiera, si hubiera…pero no lo hizo y ahora…donde estaba Naruto, donde estaba su dobe, donde estaba su mejor amigo, donde estaba el amor de su vida?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pese a que todos le decían que no hiciera una estupidez, no los escucho, logro que le llevaran a Fukushima, tenia que buscarlo, tenia que encontrar a Naruto a como diera lugar, el usurantokashi debía estar vivo, seguro que estaba esperándolo, y cuando lo viera este le saludaría con su enorme y estúpida sonrisa, gritándole "teme" y corriendo hasta el, se abrazarían y Sasuke le diría que es un idiota, pero que lo amaba, eso era lo que estaba soñando, se termino quedando dormido en el transcurso del camino, no había helicópteros que lo llevaran y bueno un avión seria mucho lujo aun que lo intento, le dijeron que no habría donde poder aterrizarlo, así que lo único para poder ir había sido en un camión militar, paso por mucho para que le dejaran ir, rogo, y suplico, en verdad lo había echo, en ese momento el estúpido orgullo Uchiha se había ido al cuerno, le había valido un reverendo pepino, no le importaba el orgullo Uchiha, lo hubiese seguido siempre y cuando eso le devolviera a Naruto sano y salvo, pero como no había seguridad de ello, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando, eso si que no, al final le dejaron ir, y su única esperanza era poder encontrarlo.

Sus amigos le habían dicho que no fuera, que era peligroso, que era un lugar demasiado grande, no seria fácil poder buscarlo, pero el se negó a hacerles caso, para el lo único en su mente era ir por Naruto.

-El me espera-

Les repetía una y otra vez, y todos optaron por dejarle ir. Lo despertaron cuando llegaron, habían tardado mucho tiempo en hacerlo cuando según el solo eran tan solo algunas horas, aquel viaje se convirtió en dos días, y sin embargo no estaban ni aun cerca de la zona de desastre , el auto ya no podía seguir hasta ahí, si pensaba hacerlo debía seguir a pie, se lo indico uno de los militares, entre sueños había escuchado que si veía la devastación ya no seguiría, que equivocados estaban, tomo sus cosas se las echo al hombro y comenzó a escalar peldaños junto con ellos, paso entre escombros, entre cadáveres que estaban siendo removidos, en eso estaba cuando nuevamente una replica mas se dejo sentir, el suelo volvió a cimbrar y solo escuchaban como las pocas estructuras que habían quedado en pie, al fin se derrumbaban, todos fueron alejados de ahí, en cuanto se calmo era hora de seguir, camino al lado de todos ellos.

En su camino ayudo a muchas personas heridas, niños, ayudo a remover escombros, quien pensaría que el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí, en medio de la basura, ensuciándose las manos, pero era humano, un humano a final de cuentas y un humano que lo que mas deseaba era encontrar al amor de su vida. En sus hazañas mostraba la foto de Naruto, se los describía, veía en los albergues pero nada, nadie lo había visto, nadie, pronto se hizo de noche, lo llamaron para que durmiera en uno de los camper con los demás solados, pero como iba a poder dormir, se comenzaron a sentir mas replicas en menor escala pero aun así asustaban y hacían vibrar el suelo, la gente se alteraba, los que estaban siendo poco a poco evacuados entraban nuevamente en pánico y no era para menos, las estructuras se reacomodaban, caían, haciendo imposible que hubiese alguien mas vivo en los escombros, lo que hacia que su esperanza de encontrarle ahí decayera.

Rápidamente pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas que habían sido como el infierno, el Sasuke que todos conocían, orgulloso, arrogante, siempre con un traje de marca puesto, zapatos relucientes, cabello bien cortado; ahora estaba peor que un vagabundo, con las ropas sucias, hacia quien sabe cuantos días que no se bañaba, que no se afeitaba, que no se acomodaba el cabello, se notaba delgado, apenas si había probado alimentos, cada que le daban algo de comer, apenas si lo probaba puesto que al ver a los niños y los ansíanos cerca, hambrientos prefería dárselos a ellos, así que bajo mucho de peso, pero eso ya era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo deseaba con muchas fuerzas el poder ver en alguno de los alberges que visitaba, la figura de su dobe.

Mientras caminaba llego a otro alberge, ojala tuviese suerte en ese, saco la foto de Naruto y la mostro a una de las enfermeras, que al verlo dijo que le pareció que había alguien con esas características en el lugar, las esperanzas de Sasuke crecieron enormemente, ella le pidió que le siguiera, así lo hizo, entraron al primer pabellón que era de los sobrevivientes, pero en el no se detuvo, lo que significaba que no estaba ahí, siguió el de los heridos, pero no tampoco se detuvo, aun así el otro estiraba el cuello para ver si de casualidad lo veía pero nada, después fue hasta la zona de los heridos de gravedad, no quería verlo ahí pero seria su esperanza, ya le buscaría al mejor doctor que pudiese ayudarlo, pero la mujer no se detuvo, las esperanzas de Sasuke decaían nuevamente, pasaron el de los que se podría decir desauciados, veía a la gente quejarse, no eran pocos, eran bastante y con muy poca ayuda, como le gustaría tener en ese momento sus millones para dárselos, pero por mucho dinero que tuviera, no habían tiendas, que tan poco valía el dinero cuando las catástrofes como estas les atacaban, siguió caminando detrás de ella, pero sudaba frio, trago saliva bueno la poca que podía formar su boca por que casi estaba seca del hambre, la sed y la angustia que sentía, pues según el transcurso de su camino el pabellón que seguía era… la morgue, no, no podía ser Naruto no podía estar ahí, quizás, si quizás solo estaba ayudándoles en algo, el siempre había sido acomedido en todo, mucho mas en aquellas circunstancias, pero el lugar estaba vacío, ansió escuchar un "Dattebayo" como siempre, que llegara gritándole "Teme llegaste" por que no pasaba? Por que no llegaba nada de aquello que estaba imaginando, pidiendo a gritos dentro de el.

Entraron al lugar, hacia frio, mucho frio y ni siquiera estaban en algún hospital como para que en verdad la morgue fuese así de fría, le llamaban así pero estaban dentro de una escuela, y el lugar donde lo llevo era el gimnasio donde jugaban deportes techados, la mujer se detuvo frente a un cuerpo que solo tenia una sabana cubriéndolo, miro al azabache, la angustia y pena en el rostro de la mujer fue lo mismo que vio cuando le mostro la foto, pero como el se había emocionado no se dio cuenta de nada, ahora si que lo hacia, sudaba mas frio, el pecho le dolía, un nudo se formo en su garganta, cerro los ojos que se inundaban de lagrimas, quiso detenerlas pero no podía hacerlo, ella destapo a la persona y entonces…cayo de rodillas, sosteniéndose el rostro echándose a llorar.

-Es el?-

Escucho que le preguntaban, pero el no podía hablar, el solo lloraba mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro, hasta que al fin reacciono y negó varias veces, algo precipitadamente, tratando de dejar de llorar, si aquella persona tenia el color de cabello rubio, y el mismo corte que su Dobe, pero gracias a todos los dioses que no era el, no era su Naruto, trato de detener las lagrimas limpiándolas con el ante brazo cubierto por su camisa.

-Me alegra que no sea el, seguro aun esta esperando por que le encuentre, espero en verdad que el no este en el ultimo pabellón-

Fueron las palabras de aquella mujer que se acercaba a el y tomaba su hombro dándole aquellas muestras de apoyo, en otros momentos la hubiese ignorado completamente, la hubiese callado y fulminado con una mirada, el no necesitaba muestras de caridad de nadie, pero esta vez, solo por hoy, esas palabras le habían ayudado mucho, aun tenia esperanzas de poder encontrarlo, de que siguiera vivo, se seco las lagrimas y después de agradecer, se retiro del lugar, le dieron la ubicación de otro albergue a donde debía ir sin tardanza.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pasaron dos días mas, dos días sin nada, mas albergues visitados y nada, la zona donde mas se adentraba se volvía mas peligrosa, ya no les dejaban ir mas allá, era peligroso y una misión suicida, por fortuna los militares le detuvieron, ya que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a llegar a la costa de ser necesario, pero deseaba encontrarlo, pero no, si iba ahí moriría.

-Pues prefiero morir, ahí, con el que quedarme aquí-

Les dijo a todos cuando forcejeaba con ellos, todos notaron su desesperación, había llegado demasiado lejos, pero no podían poner en riesgo su vida, además la zona se volvía mas densa por la planta nuclear, ya no podían seguir ahí, era hora de llevarse a los que faltaban de ahí, y ellos mismos retirarse, Sasuke estaba enfermando por no comer nada, el agua ya era escasa, y aun que no quiso, el deseaba quedarse en ese lugar, el deseaba seguir ahí, deseaba seguir buscando, pese a sus suplicas, fue llevado lejos de ahí, de regreso por donde había venido. Aquello fue un golpe demasiado duro para el de cabellos negros, no había podido encontrarle, no pudo hacer nada por el, ni siquiera su cuerpo si es que no había sobrevivido pudo obtener, nada ni un solo rastro de Naruto, por que le castigaban así, mientras volvía vio el cielo, pidiendo a su hermano, a sus padres, a los mismos padres de Naruto que se lo devolvieran, que le enseñaran donde es que estaba Naruto, lo necesitaba, sin el la vida no valía la pena.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Llego a su ciudad donde ya todos le esperaban, lo llevaron a un hospital donde estuvo 3 días, por desnutrición, deshidratación, tenia varios golpes, sus manos dañadas, su cuerpo estaba débil, cuando sus amigos lo vieron no lo reconocían, el tan presumido de su apariencia, en ese aspecto, como cambiaba uno cuando se encuentra en ciertas situaciones.

Un mes desde la catástrofe y no había rastro de el, no le dejaron volver a Fukushima, no lo dejaron hacer nada, pese a que todos decían que se resignara, mientras todos rezaban en memoria de Naruto, el no podía hacerlo, en su interior sentía que el seguía vivo, que en verdad estaba esperándole. No sabía por que, solo tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue, a donde iba? No sabia pero un lugar estaba en su cabeza, cierta casa que el rubio escogió hacia un año, le había dicho a Sasuke que le gustaría un lugar en Nagano donde sus papas habían nacido, no los había conocido pero un lugar así seguro que de alguna forma le haría sentirlos mas cerca, Sasuke bueno accedió a su petición y lo llevo a escoger la casa, después de todo acababan de cerrar negocios en ese lugar, así que les convenía vivir o tener una casa cerca además no iban a estar demasiado lejos de Tokyo o de Iwaki donde tenían sus empresas, el rubio había escogido una casa no muy grande, un lugar acogedor, después de todo Vivian juntos, aun que aun como amigos, pero pese a que Sasuke decía que lo mejor seria una casa grande, Naruto solo dijo que aquella estaría bien, y bueno a final de cuentas accedió, en ese lugar no habían daños ya que no estaba cerca del lugar del desastre, miro la casa, Naruto había querido hacerle varias decoraciones, se las había sugerido, mientras veía la casa se dio cuenta del por que fue tan cruel con Naruto.

Tenia miedo, si sonaba tonto, pero eso pasaba, el amaba a sus padres y murieron, amaba a su hermano Itachi y murió, amaba a Naruto mas que a nada, no quería perderlo, no deseaba hacerlo, quería tenerle con el, pero su miedo, ese temor por perder a alguien como había perdido todo, le hizo actuar de la forma mas estúpida posible, ahora se arrepentía, dolía por que pese a todo, lo había perdido, había perdido a Naruto, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras entraba a la casa, la observo, suspiro varias veces, pensaba si venderla seria buena idea, el tenerla solo le recordaría al rubio, llego a la sala y se sentó en el gran sofá tapizado en color carmín que había, coloco ambas manos sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos, tratando de no llorar, de no romper en llanto nuevamente, entonces un ruido lo saco de balance, se supone que la casa estaba deshabitada, quien podía estar ahí, si bien estaba amueblada es por que así la vendieron, pero no había nadie que dejase cuidando el lugar, habrá mandado a alguien Sakura? No, ella no sabia nada de esta casa, el ruido se escucho de nuevo, y sin tardanza fue hasta donde lo escuchaba la cocina, dispuesto a correr a aquella persona que se atreviera a estar robando el lugar, no respetaban nada, pero cuando apenas menciono un..

-hey-

Se paralizo por quien estaba frente a el, saqueando el refrigerador, si, estaban pensando mudarse ahí en poco tiempo, mando a llenar el refrigerador por que Naruto comía mucho y quería que todo estuviera bien, para cuando el…llegara, un par de ojos azules le miraron con sorpresa y miedo impregnado en ellos, sus cabellos rubios estaban un poco opacos, pero eran inconfundibles, la barba si un poco crecida pero se notaban bien esas marcas en sus mejillas, y la boca llena de comida, era el..

-Naruto!-

Las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Sasuke nuevamente y se lanzo a abrazar al rubio, quien se notaba sorprendido por aquel abrazo, dioses es como si el alma hubiese regresado al cuerpo de Sasuke, el maldito dobe estaba vivo, su Naruto, su zorro, su usurantokashi, estaba vivo, vivo, y ese abrazo lo confirmaba, no estaba alucinando, no estaba en un sueño, no no, el estaba vivo, apretó mas el abrazo mientras lloraba.

-Quien es Naruto?-

Escucho que el otro hablaba después de tragarse lo que tenia en la boca, Sasuke se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos, noto que llevaba una gasa en la cabeza producto seguramente de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"Tu eres Naruto por supuesto dobe"

Indico el moreno aun viéndolo a los ojos.

"Yo? Así me llamo?"

La confusión se veía en el rostro del rubio.

"Maldito usurantokashi no me hagas esos estúpidos juegos que no estoy para ellos, dime donde demonios te habías metido?"

Hablo Sasuke un poco desesperado de que Naruto no parecía ser exactamente Naruto hasta que vio que fruncía el ceño, y le asestaba semejante golpe en la mandíbula.

"Ah quien le dices usurantokashi eh? Quien te crees que eres?"

Sasuke termino en el suelo sobándose el golpe que le había dado y miro a Naruto, se levanto lo noto enojado, bien ya se daba cuenta que no era una actuación, seguro el golpe en su cabeza había echo que Naruto perdiera la memoria o algo por el estilo.

"Disculpa, no me recuerdas? Soy yo Sasuke Uchiha"

Recibió una negación por parte del otro, así que lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la sala, el otro estaba renuente pero como en tiempo atrás siempre terminaba accediendo a cuando Sasuke lo llevaba a algún lado. Lo sentó en el sillón y se sentó a su lado mirándolo, después le señalo el golpe.

"Ah esto, bueno creo que fue durante el tsunami que según me dijeron, cuando desperté estaba por debajo de muchos escombros, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, unas personas lograron sacarme y me llevaron a uno de los albergues que había, estuve ayudando a las personas en lo que cabía pero…no se, había algo que sabia que tenia que hacer, cuando los militares llegaron me fui en el primer camión que llevo a los afectados, estuve un tiempo en Tokyo pero no conocía a nadie ahí o al menos no recordaba, bueno no recuerdo nada de antes de la catástrofe, pedí a un señor que me ayudara y me trajo aquí a Nagano, la verdad es que…no se por que estoy aquí, además tenia estas llaves" –saco las llaves de color plata que Sasuke hacia tiempo le había entregado- "Y pues tampoco se como pero…llegue a este lugar, tendrá como una semana que llegue, si eres el dueño discúlpame creo que me eh comido todo lo que había en tu refrigerador, pero…dime, me conoces?"

Las acciones, el manoteo, como hablaba, no cambio en nada, seguía siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre, el azabache sonrió y tomo su mano.

"Si te conozco, tu y yo somos…amigos desde la infancia, estuve buscándote por mucho tiempo, tu nombre es Naruto"

"Con que Naruto eh…jeje es un nombre extraño, ah y como te llamas…amigo"

"Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke"

El rubio ladeo la cabeza y arqueo una ceja, como si ese nombre ya lo hubiese escuchado hace mucho tiempo y algo dentro de el también había reaccionado, repitió el nombre de Sasuke una y otra vez con una sonrisa tatuada en so rostro, que el azabache le hizo sentir calor, calor en su corazón y sonreír también, lo había encontrado, estaba con el, si bien no lo recordaba de alguna forma, era como poder reivindicarse de todo lo que le había echo, sin mas lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza y Naruto que pensaba quejarse solo se dejo, acurrucándose en el pecho del Uchiha, para el era ya no estar solo, para Sasuke era encontrar su razón de vivir.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El tiempo paso, llevo a Naruto con especialistas que ayudaban a Naruto a recobrar la memoria, estar con sus amigos lo ayudaba mas aun, poco a poco estaba lográndolo, ambos se fueron a pasar mucho tiempo en aquella casa que los hizo reencontrarse, estaban bastante cómodos y Sasuke cambio demasiado, se comportaba de forma diferente con todos, claro su orgullo Uchiha no se iría así como así pero bueno al menos cambiaba poco a poco, solo esperaba el día en que Naruto recobrara completamente la memoria para decirle lo que sentía por el, para decirle que lo amaba mas que a nada.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…ne Teme!"

El moreno estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho el "teme" que había dicho? Lo miro a los ojos abriéndolos como platos, viendo al rubio parado frente a el.

-Q-que?-

-Teme estas sordo o que?-

La sonrisa de Naruto le mostraba que ya todo estaba bien, al fin recordaba todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke, lo recordaba a el, recordaba su vida, el azabache se levanto y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda.

-Al fin recuerdas-

-Si, al fin te recuerdo, recuerdo todo dattebayo-

Al escuchar el todo, el corazón de Sasuke se encogió, estaba por separarse para pedirle perdón, para decirle que había sido un tonto por hacerle algo como eso, y por su culpa estuvo a punto de perderlo, pero el otro solo apretó mas el abrazo, sin dejar que lo soltara y acomodando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del mayor.

-Naruto yo…-

Pero no le dejo hablar y solo se escucho una risita por parte del otro.

-Pero sabes Sasuke? Hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas no crees? No me importa lo dicho en el pasado, ni siquiera me afecta, ahora lo único que me importa es estar aquí, contigo, sentir este abrazo que tanto desee, poder escucharte, el saber que sigo vivo para poder verte, el saber que sigues vivo para poder amarte, te esperaba Sasuke, y sabia que al final ibas a encontrarme, gracias Sasuke gracias-

Lagrimas salían de las orbes zafiro de Naruto, quien solo abrazaba a Sasuke, este se fue separando pero solo para verle a los ojos y sonreírle limpiándole las lagrimas que aun salían de esos hermosos ojos que amaba.

-Si, hay cosas que es mejor dejar atrás, te amo Naruto, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, eres mi vida, mi todo, perdón por las cosas que hice y dije, perdóname, no te busque por sentirme culpable, te busque por que te amo, por que quiero que seas parte de mi vida, por que tu, eres parte de mi vida-

Decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el rubio se rio mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Eres un cursi Dobe-

-Cállate usurantonkashi-

Dijo el moreno para después sellar lo dicho con un beso, un beso que demostraba cuanto es que ellos dos se amaban, un beso que demostraba que la vida de ambos al fin estaba unida.

**FIN. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bueno que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios los jitomatasos mmh aun no se a quien deberían mandárselos, así que resérvenlos vale? Jajaja xD

Bien sigo trabajando en mi continuación de Competencia pero espero hayan disfrutado este cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Hasta la próxima Suki Dattebayo!


End file.
